Memories
by Thor'sSister7945
Summary: I was listening to Memories by Within Temptation and came up with this. It's kind of sad and rather dark so if you don't like that kind of thing, then you shouldn't read this.


Memories

Warning, this is potentially depressing and dark!

A/N Please comment and tell me what you think of this story! I wrote this story a few years ago but I didn't think of posting it until now. Leave a review and you will get cookies. The song is _Memories _by Within Temptation.

Vivian walked down the dark, quiet streets toward her house. She had just spent the morning running with Gabriel in the area where she had waited for Aiden only two months before. She knew now that she had never loved Aiden as much as she had believed. She wasn't sure if she loved Gabriel either, but she knew that he would never give up. She realized that she had quite a few memories to look through before she knew the answer.

_Memories…_

_Memories…_

_Memories…_

She missed her father because he had always been there to help her through the tough times and tried to keep the pack together. She felt very alone now that he was gone.

_In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind._

She prayed every night that somehow he would come back and be alright. It never worked. She had finally given in to Gabriel and part of her couldn't believe that she had done it.

_There's no other way  
I'll pray to the gods: let him stay._

The memories of her father helped her to feel better about the situation. She knew that it only worked because it made her feel like he was closer to her.

_The memories ease the pain inside  
Now I know why._

_All of my memories  
Keep you near_

When she had a quiet moment to herself, Vivian would imagine that he was there with her and he was giving her advice about one of the many things in her life that she was worried about or upset about. Unfortunately, she knew he wasn't actually there so she often cried silently and would hear silent whispers of her past.

_In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers, silent tears._

Gabriel would sometimes catch her remembering her past and would make her promise that she would stop going there because it only upset her but she still would go deeper and deeper into the land of memories. Vivian didn't realize that Gabriel was doing this and hoping that Vivian would show some sign that she was alright and that she wasn't completely lost in the land of her memories.

_Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life  
I hope there is away  
To give me a sign you're okay_

She wished that she had some way to tell if it was worth it to go on with her life so that she could move on.

_Reminds me again  
It's worth it all  
So I can go home_

Vivian knew she had finally lost her mind when she heard a voice in her head. It was singing a song that was vaguely familiar but she wasn't sure why. The chorus was the only part she could make out.

_All of my memories  
Keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers, silent tears_

She suddenly had an image of her father's smiling face and knew why she knew the song. She remembered all of the days she had spent with him and all of the times they had laughed together and spent together and she suddenly felt like she couldn't go on and, as she heard Gabriel outside, she reached for the gun she kept in the drawer of her bedside table. Just before she pulled the trigger, she heard the voice again, this time singing the very next part of the song.

_Together in all these memories  
I see your smile  
All the memories I hold dear_

__Vivian couldn't help but sing the next line as she pulled the trigger.

_Darling you know I love you till the end of time_

Gabriel heard the shot and somehow, he knew that it was Vivian. He ran upstairs and found her lying of the floor with the gun in her hand.

Three Years Later…

Gabriel wasn't sure why Vivian had killed herself but he remembered every moment he had spent with her and all the good things about her. He knew that he was acting like Vivian had before she had died but he was at least trying to be as normal as he could. He just thought about her all the time and wished she was still alive. Like Vivian, he could hear the conversations they had but, like Vivian's, the words were whispers that only he could hear and he would sit alone and cry silently until he would fall into an exhausted sleep where he dreamed of her and all the memories of her that he had.

_All of my memories  
Keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers, silent tears_

_All of my memories_

_Fin._


End file.
